Aira Harune
Aira Harune is one of the main protagonists of the Pretty Rhythm series. She is a newcomer from the game: Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream, where she is the main protagonist in the anime adaptation of the game. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, Aira Harune is confirmed to be one of the 2 main protagonists of the whole Pretty Rhythm series, paired with Rizumu Amamiya, and in this timeline, they both became playable characters in the Super Smash Bros. series, starting with the Fantendo Switch timeline of Ultimate. Aira is the main fighter while Rizumu Amamiya is the Echo Fighter, as a reference to how Aira is the main protagonist in the Anime adaptation, which is where everyone knew her for the most part, and Rizumu Amamiya, despite having the most artworks on Pixiv and being the main protagonist from the FIRST game, is close second in terms of popularity. Playable Roles in the games Aira has the SAME Exact roles in the games she came from, so in this article, we only cover her status as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series and the Three-Way-Crossover game, Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) Aira Harune is the 105th fighter in the Fantendo Switch timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Aira is a medium-weight character and is a high velocity character, only between Lip and Fox McCloud. Aira's basic attacks and special attacks revolve around her figure-skating techniques. Aira has 4 jumps and she will be able to wall jump. For the most part, Aira is given a weapon, her pom-pom baton. Rizumu Amamiya is Aira's Echo Fighter, so Rizumu is slower and heavier, and All of Rizumu's attacks deal MORE damage than Aira's but less Knockback as a risk. Basic Attacks Neutral Combo: Aira's neutral combo is a Three Hit Jab, the first is a twirl from her baton, the second has her swing the baton forwards and the last has her punch her foe forwards. Rizumu's variant is stronger. Dash Attack: Aira skates forwards, becoming a hitbox to hurt her foes. F-Tilt U-Tilt D-Tilt F-Smash U-Smash D-Smash N_Aerial F-Aerial B-Aerial U-Aerial D-Aerial Special Attacks Neutral Special: Fresh Fruit Basket: Aira twirls for three times, and fruits are the projectiles, but these fruits HURT foes, and they will heal allies. Rizumu's Neutral Special is altered to Colorful Choco Parade. Side Special: Heart Pounding Experience: This attack is a Horizontal attack where Aira bursts herself to hurt opponents with this move, and this move is also a Shield breaker. Rizumu's variant is stronger and is farther than Aira's in terms of range. Up Special: Wonder Sweets Show: Aira jumps, and spawns a giant cake that launches her foes, and after the cake explodes, Aira is sent to a free-fall. Rizumu's cake deals MORE damage with less Knockback. Down Special: Stardust Shower: Aira casts a rain of Stardust beams, and each beam deals 15% damage to the foes. (Rizumu's Down Special is the Super variant, and the damage dealt is 30%) Final Smash: Aurora Rising: Aira first traps her foes regardless of distance and does her final attack: Aurora Rising Dream, where in Smash, Aira first Quickslashes her foes with her baton that she now uses as a sword, and then emits bright lights, and her foes are LAUNCHED to the Aurora and those whose damage is over 100% will be killed. (Rizumu does the same, only the name is changed to Aurora Rising Final, but if her foes are at 70% damage, they are killed) Miscellaneous Costumes # Original MARs outfit # Prism Queen outfit # Dear My Future outfit # Maid Outfit # Mini Yukata outfit # Wedding Blue Outfit # School Uniform Outfit # Personal iDOL Outfit # Rizumu Amamiya's Color scheme # Mion Takamine's Color scheme # Symphonia Dress # Heroic rendition of the Original MARs outfit Trivia # The idea where Pretty Rhythm is represented in Super Smash Bros came from the fact that there are no Musical gaming representative, and while Haruka Amami from the iDOLM@STER series was announced first, Aira is confirmed second in this genre because Syn Sophia already has Style Savvy, but wasn't known enough, so Aira and Rizumu are announced Smash Fighters as the Syn Sophia representative. # Since Pretty Rhythm is a Video Game series first, Aira Harune and Rizumu Amamiya became Smash Fighters. This is FAR more UNIQUE rather than adding Doomguy or Scorpion into the series because Musical gaming franchises never get the love they deserved in the Super Smash Bros. community. # Ever since Pretty Rhythm became a Major Franchise in the Super Smash Bros. series, it has gotten a toxic fandom and a toxic hatedom. # The toxic fans consist of girls who OVERPRAISE Aira and Rizumu like Gods, just like how Villager Girl, Inkling Girl, Octoling Girl, Lip, Windy, Sherbet, Thiana, Flare, Furil, Arle, Amitie, Ringo, Neptune, Asuka, Shantae, Load Ran, Time Buttermitt, Reimu Hakurei, Patako Amatsuka, Ekoro, Risu, Rosie, Margie, Adeleine & Ribbon, Jill Dozer, Hat Kid, and Haruka Amami are overpraised to death. These characters' fans also became allies with the Pretty Rhythm fandom. # The toxic haters came from the butthurt outraged people who want: Son Goku, Doomguy, SpongeBob, Scorpion of Mortal Kombat, Iron Man, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Waluigi, Shaggy, Fortnite skins, and MANY more unfitting characters. To add more Injury and Insult, these haters came from the Smash fans who are tortured psychologically when they witness Kawaii-Gaming Girl characters (From Panel de Pon, Puyo Puyo, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Senran Kagura, Twinkle Star Sprites, Touhou, iDOLM@STER, and Pretty Rhythm) Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines Category:Musical Gaming Characters Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Crossover Element Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters Category:Gaming Icons mistaken from Non-Gaming Media Category:Japanese School Student Category:Japanese iDOL Gaming Icon